narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolted Together
Real Ninjas It was mid-afternoon in Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The sun was high, however it was spotty due to the heavy cloud cover. The temperature was warm but bearable, especially for long term inhabitants of the village. Overall the humidity was low, and it was a decently busy day in Kumo. The citizens were out in full force, doing whatever errands that had to be done for the day. First Impressions The academy building, a large building built into a mountain on the outskirts of Kumogakure. Today was graduation day for the current class of 182 individuals. Each one would be assigned to a genin team under a jonin leader. However, two of these individuals would be left without a third, as there were 60 and 2/3rd teams of genin that graduated this year. They would be joined by a previously graduated genin who had started out young. Combined with a new and untested jonin, they'd be sent out into the world. Today, is a day for first impressions... CLING! The sword of a two blades colliding in mid air echoed through the forest, forcing a flock of pigeons to scurry for safety. Two figures landed opposite each other, their shinobi sandals drifting against the dirt and grass as the halted for a stop. Immediately, both reacted in rhythm, drawing their blades past their shoulders, before darting off to meet once more. CLING! The two blades met yet again, this time on even terms. They fought back, pushing against one another. On one side, stood a tall, dark skinned male, with white hair and a broad physique. On the other side, stood a feeble, yet talented fair skinned boy, with spiky jet black hair. "Kagami! Your losing it! Maintain your focus!" The dark skinned man ordered, his tone as fierce as the battle ensuing before his eyes. Without another word, the two broke apart, separating to opposite sides. However, one reacted a split second quicker than the other, charging forward at his opponent. "Hya!" Kagami shouted, as he ran his blade through his opponent's stomach, a grin appearing on the side of his face at the sight of his Chakra Saber appearing on the other end of his body. "Darui-sama! I win!" Suddenly, Darui's body disappeared with a cloud of spoke, instead, an oak log taking his place. "Check-mate." Came the voice of an adult male from behind Kagami. He held his blade towards his neck, an aloof expression worn on his face. Kagami's eyes widened, his hands trembling at his waist. "Weak... Pathetic..!" Kagami declared, kicking at the dirt before crossing his arms and sitting down. "I lost... again?!" "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Darui advised, for once a smile appearing on his face and he rested his elbow on top of his student's head. He looked down, messing with Kagami's hair. Your this far ahead of everyone else.. yet that competitive spirit deep within you never let's up. That's the kinda stuff that makes you a winner, Kagami. Darui thought, giving a slight nudge towards Kagami's backside using his left foot. "Ey, get up." Kagami stood, quite irritated as evident by his facial expression. He was more than just disappointed in himself. How could he have lost to the same person... three times in the same day? Kagami's blade descended, and hid itself within the child's grip, as he strapped it back onto his belt. He rose to his feet slowly, to face his mentor. "Listen, Kagami. The day has finally arrived. You've been on leave for the past five years... it's about time you took to one of those genin teams and began providing for the village." Darui started, resting his arms on the hilt of his large, cleaver sword. "B-but..." "No, Kagami." Darui scolded, cutting his student off before he received the chance to interrupt. "Had the Third still been around, he would've assigned you to a team long ago. Your lucking the Fourth has been flexible with Kumogakure's little prodigy. Your of age, it's time." Kagami folded his arms, turning his head to survey the fleeing pigeons. Kagami was a renowned genius, trained by the third raikage himself before he passed away. His skill set was exceptional, unlike any others of his age in possibly the entire shinobi world. Graduating from the academy by the age of 7, a testimony towards his brilliance, Kagami had spent the last five years training under the strict tutelage of Darui, mastering in the ways of the swordsman. Growing strong was his dream, his motivation that drove him each and every single day. Kagami faced his mentor, offering a nod. "Now go!" Darui instructed, his arm extending to point towards the village. Kagami took off, leaping from branch to branch until he reached the village. As he arrived over the front gates, a warm breeze welcomed him, along with several of the village's spectators. "Kagami-kun!" "Good luck Kagami!" "Go getem champ!" Various locals called out into the sky as Kagami took to the air once more, who was accelerating his movements by leaping from rooftop to rooftop. A hometown hero, Kagami's name was known throughout the village, elders and children alike. His popularity often led to others misjudging and misunderstanding him. He didn't mean to show off, he only meant to be the best he could be in all possible ways, for the betterment of his village. The wind blew threw his hair, a confident sense of morality overwhelming his inner being. Darui's words echoed through his mind. It's about time you took to one of those genin teams and began providing for the village. Kagami's fists tightened once more. I won't let you down, Darui-sama! Kagami landed with a light thud before the large academy sanctuary, dusting off his trousers, which had been covered in dirt from his previous training session. Patting his shoulders, he stepped foot through the front doors, following the route into the graduation hall, where a large group of students had gathered. Scanning the horizon, he found no open seats, and resorted to hanging around in the doorway, his back side leaning against the main door, his arms folded beneath his chest. He closed his eyes gently, paying close attention to the proctors hefty list of instructions. She was making her way through the hallways, a new graduate. Yukirei was walking through the hallway, adjusting to the dreams she had been having recently. From there, she saw a jonin standing near the main door and walked up to him. "Are you our leader? We were told we would be assigned a jonin to look after us. I guess I got lost from the other two walking through the hallway. I'm.... well, I don't know what my name is. I've been told I suffer from retrograde amnesia, apparently not able to remember any of my past memories." She was always unable to recall who she was, her memories having apparently been wiped away. Despite this, she is still capable of making new memories. Kagami's ears suddenly began to twitch, unable to focus on the proctors speech, due to a newly arriven graduate. Standing beside the doorway, he poked his head through, examining the girl. He found it odd that a girl of all things, would have such a profound level of trust, going as far as to speaking of deepest secrets despite not knowing for sure that this man was her sensei. He inserted his head back into the auditorium and closed his gently eyes once more. She can't even remember her own name? He thought to himself. I wonder how she'll remember any of her jutsu in that case.. He scratched the back of his head. By the looks of it, the man she was referring to was not much older then themselves. All others were gathered in the auditorium, was this girl late for some reason? Late on graduation day? Kagami stuck his head out once more, his eyes running up and down the girl's physique, thoroughly examining her. Despite the man's wardrobe selection, one wouldn't be able to tell his rank. Kagami looked down at his own personalized kumogakure flak jacket, wondering if others would confuse him for the same rank. He respositioned himself once more, closing his eyes. As a reserved independent individual, he didn't really like those who blabbered endlessly. Talking wasn't his cup of tea, either was socializing for the most part. He hadn't had friends his age his entire childhood, and it really didn't bother him. He listened in on the proctor once more, as the latter prepared himself to announce the team rosters. He just hoped he wouldn't get stuck with her. Making her way into the auditorium, Yukirei noticed Kagami noticing her. She always had a habit of looking someone in the eye, like she wanted to get to know them, but she could see in his eyes he wasn't much for small talk, so she closed her eyes, let off a slight smile and made her way to her seat to listen to the proctor assign the members to their respective groups. Adjusting her position in her seat so she sat comfortably, she eyed the proctor, keeping close attention to what had to be said, making sure she knew which team she'd be assigned on. Kagami's eyes remained closed as Yukirei looked at him, though opened as she passed by him, trailing her as she took her seat. He continued to stare, until the man she had spoken to earlier decided to spark a conversation. "Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here, Kagami." He added, a warm smile on his face as he patted the boy on his shoulder. Kagami flung his head away from the seated Yukirei to acknowledge the man. "Oh, hey." "You know, I'd be more than happier to have you as one of my students." He admitted, sighing shortly afterwards. "It'd make my job alot easier, I'll tell you that much." Kagami nodded, directing his attention back towards Yukirei. "Hmm... odd girl, isn't she? Revealed her whole life's story before I had the chance to say hello." He laughed, before scratching his chin and continuing. "Well, I gotta get going. Looks like they'll be pairing us up soon. Best of luck, Kagami." "Thanks." Kagami replied, shifting his gaze away from Yukirei momentarily to acknowledge the leaving man. The speed demon had arrived. Due to his well documented need for speed, he had run in, leaving scorch marks from his sandals and disordered chairs in his dust. Hayasa stopped just short of where Yukirei and Kagami, grabbing onto some chairs to slow himself down. Unfortunately, that didn't work to well, as he ended up tearing apart more rows. Most of the other graduates groaned inwardly as he righted himself and took a seat. Hayasa's face took on a worried crease, "am I late?" he thought, having flashes of failing the academy simply because he didn't show up on time for graduation. It was something that he didn't like thinking about, particularly because of the high standards Kumo-nin were held to. It was the reason why they had the strongest economy and one of the top military. He sighed inwardly, "there's nothing I can do now but hope," he thought, chiding himself for having overslept. A breeze flung through Kagami's hair as Hayasa arrived through the auditorium gates, forcing the boy waiting patiently beside the doors to once more, flutter his eyes open. Another late student? He wondered, exchanging glances between Hayasa and Yukirei. Including myself and ''that girl... that makes for three late students. Hah, what an odd coincidence it'd be if we somehow all ended up on the same team...'' Yukirei noticed the quick genin bolt through the auditorium, taking most of the left and right ends of the chairs with him. She could see that he was a very hyperactive individual, one full of energy. She could tell he was the kind of character who didn't know the meaning of the word "stop". She found him to be a rather interesting one, if someone odd. Hm. Quite the fast one. Light on his feet. Must have spent most of his life training his leg muscles to achieve that kind of speed. Yukirei thought to herself. Directing her eyes back to the proctor, she continued listening to each of the Genin assigned to their respective teams, wondering who she'll be paired with. The instructor ignored the commotion the last genin had called. He was used to the boy's antics. That child had been running around like a hamster on speed for the last five years. "Team 61, Kagami Shiba, Yukirei, Hayasa, room 94. That concludes the assigning of teams for this graduation." He finished as he stepped off the podium in the front of auditorium. The students filed their way out of the auditorium, each filing out towards their respective rooms, the trio that now made team 61 were no exception. Eventually they found themselves in a generic classroom, designed to fit 20 students, but empty asides from them. The jonin of the group wasn't here, yet, meaning they could talk to each other for a short while before he showed. Kagami seated himself separately from the rest, drifting towards the western wall, and leaning against the wall. He folded his arms across his chest, his head lowering to face his shoes, and his eyelids gently closing once more. He displayed no desire to speak with any of them, not now, not ever. It's just as I feared. Darui-sama... Is it fate that has brought us all together? Yukirei noticed Kagami sitting at his spot with his head down and could see he wasn't too satisfied with the results of the team pick. Walking up to him, she wanted to try to help, something she felt she wanted to do. She felt like she always needed to help whenever she could. "Fate isn’t one straight road… there are forks in it, many different routes to different ends. We have the free will to choose the path. If you feel this path is not for you, you're free to choose a different path. But just remember, sometimes the path you choose bends and turns back to where you began. When that happens, it means fate has something else in store for you." Yukirei spoke out. She always seemed unusually wise considering her age. She doesn't know where it comes from, but she feels each sentence come through almost naturally, doing her best to help someone. Hayasa was still relieved to not be the only late student to the graduation ceremony, not to mention that he was ecstatic to graduate despite his tardiness. As such, he ignored Kagami's moodiness and disappointment, preferring to talk with Yukirei instead. "So...now that we're pretty much all here, I'll introduce myself. The name's Hayasa, though everyone calls me The Guy With a Need for Speed. Other than that, I don't come from a particularly special family or legacy. I'm pretty much your average joe," Hayasa stated, his hands continuously drumming on the surface of the table. He noted Yuki's wisdom, something that astounded him, considering the genin group's relatively young age. It was going to be an interesting day. Kirihashi Kenki was late. He had overslept after getting home from his last mission as a free man in the wee hours of the morning. Today was the day he met his new genin team. He hadn't wanted one, being a fresh jonin after all, but most of the other village jonin either already had one or were on more difficult missions at the time. He had been picked as one of the sixty or so jonin for the teams this year. He rushed to the academy building, showing up after the students had filed out. Heading up to the instructor, he got to the room numbered 94, where his new squad would be staying at while waiting for him. However, before he went in he decided to do a little test. Pulling out a smoke bomb, he tossed it into the open door, bouncing it off the frame before it landed in the center of the room, going off in the process. "Let's see how they handle this." As the bombs of smoke tumbled into the room, Kagami suddenly sprung to action. His hands reached reached for the empty sword grips clipped onto his tool belt, as he darted forward in front of his newly appointed allies. Two blades made entirely of chakra suddenly emitted from the once empty canisters, as Kagami took his battle stance, awaiting the arrival of his opponent. Pulling out her two fans, Yukirei was ready for anything that entered that door. Flickering her fans, she let off a breeze of cool air; Nothing freezing, but cool enough where it would feel similar to an Autumn breeze. It didn't disperse all the smoke, but it was enough for her and hopefully her teammates to get their bearings. Assuming a stance she saw in a dream, she waited for the target to attack, taking a slow, steady breath. Upon no response from either of his fellow comrades to his previous comments, Hayasa sat down, continuing to drum his fingers, hoping to expel some of his usual overabundance of nervous energy. With the introduction of the smoke bomb however, he shot up like he had been tasered. Tensing his muscles, Hayasa seemed to vibrate, causing his features to go fuzzy. He hoped the thrower would challenge them, for whatever the target attempted next, Hay's reaction would be faster. Kirihashi took advantage of the smoke and confusion to sneak into the room. Using the body flicker's high speed movement, he bypassed all three genin, and stood on the ceiling behind them. They had wisely all faced the door, as that is the obvious place a threat had come from. He just stood there, unmoving as the smoke finally cleared, revealing that no threat had appeared before them. "So... Whatcha guys staring at?" Kirihashi asked like he had been there all along. Looking up above at the ceiling, she noticed Kirihashi standing above. "So you must be the one who threw the smoke bomb. Judging by how you're not attacking us, you must be our assigned Jonin." Yukirei replied. Folding her fans, she latched them onto two fan clips on the sides of her belt. "You threw the smoke boom from the doorway, but then made your way up the ceiling without a detectable sound. I'm assuming you used the Body Flicker Technique, right?" One of the little quirks Yukirei picked up about herself is her favoritism towards observation. She always keeps a close eye on things that are out of the ordinary, but she doesn't know why she does it. She just feels like she does it out of instinct, but can't exactly put down the exact reason why. Throughout the scuffle, Kagami took notice of his teammates abilities. He sheathed his blades, undoubtedly impressed. They were far better then he had expected. One's a keen observer... and the other's a rapid moving tornado.. He thought to himself, turning slowly to examine who he assumed was his sensei. Kagami remained silent, folding his arms from behind his two teammates. Kirihashi of the shredding step... He thought to himself once again, recalling the man's past achievements. Upon Kirihashi's comments and Yukireki's observations, Hayasa stopped, letting himself settle back down to a normal speed (for him anyways). Even he had to admit that his sensei was fast, something that irked him slightly. One thing that he noted was the difference between both his speed and Kirihashi's speed was one key element; control. While Hayasa was faster, his speed was more uncontrolled, wilder, like a howling tempest or a mustang. Kirihashi's speed was more tightly controlled, smoother, almost like the edge of a knife or a blade. The tight hold the jonin had on his speed, even if it was the humdrum Body Flicker made Hayasa just a little bit jealous. "Hmph," was all that Hayasa responded with to Kiri and Yuki. "So people have apparently heard of me, who knew?" Kirihashi said while continuing to stand on the ceiling. "So I guess you three are my new genin team." He paused for a second, before stating. "I'll be honest, I wasn't actually expecting to get one of these yet. I'm a fairly new jonin personally, so we might have more in common than you think. So a little introduction is in order. I'm Kirihashi Kenke, Jonin of Kumogakure. I'm 17, and have been a jonin for a little over a month. I graduated from the academy at the age of ten, and became a chunin two years later. I have now been assigned to keep you kids alive as ninja. So who's next?" Kagami's lips parted slowly, his mouth emitting voice for the first time since his arrival into the classroom. "Kagami Shiba." He began, "12 years of age, 5 years of experience as a genin." Kagami paused, folding his arms across his chest and gently closing his eyes. "Your expectancy is mutual, sensei." Hayasa turned towards the person that was to be their sensei. "The name's Hayasa, though you can call me a speed demon. I'm 12 years old and I've a genin for about an hour now," Hayasa said after looking for the time. He then sat back down in the chair, looking deliberately bored. "This is going to be a long day..." he thought as he heard of his sensei's newness. "I'm..." As she stood there trying to recall her name, something hit her. In her mind she heard the name, Yukirei. "...Yukirei. My name is Yukirei. I'm thirteen, only got about a few months of experience as a genin, but I'm a quick learner." She finally could say something other than she didn't know. That at least made her a little happy. Sitting down in a chair, she opened one of her fans, using the icy crystals to cool herself down as she used it to fan herself. Seeing as though everyone had taken to their seats, Kagami strolled through the midst of the room, until he appeared on the opposite side. Pulling forward a chair, he took his seat, his attention drawn towards the man who had recently appeared before them. It was highly noticeable that Kagami had chosen to sit away from the others, entirely parallel at that, on the other end of the room. "So we've found the anti-social one. Check, that means speedy mcmuffin over there is the bashful one, and the gal is the one with a muffin, unless that one dick lied to me. They always do that." Kirihashi said more to himself than to the genin. He was still hanging upside down, not really caring about his orientation though. "So yeah... To be honest, I'm really not sure what to say from here, unless any of you guys have some questions." "Well, my primary question is this. How long are you going to stand up there on the ceiling? You're going to get lightheaded eventually as blood rushes through the pathways of your brain. Lightheadedness is not something you'd want to take lightly, I wouldn't think." Adjusting herself in the chair, Yukirei folded her fan and placed it back on her belt before getting up to adjust her hair. "Second question. As your genin, what is our first mission? I'm sure there's something to be set up. If not, then no doubt at a later date. Regardless, I'm quite ecstatic about what the future holds." "Dude, you're not going to be a good sensei if you fall and crack your head open," Hayasa muttered, continuing the first question/statement Yukirei posed. He noticed how Kagami refused to associate himself with the rest of the group, something that annoyed him slightly. "As for some questions, I really don't have any, except that you prove to me you have the skills to be a great teacher. For I didn't come here to be a weaker shinobi of Kumo, but to become one that the Raikage and all the higher-ups would be proud to call comrade," Hayasa stated, surprising himself with his blunt manner. Run "If you think I'm so bad, why don't you guys try to catch me. It's about six hours until sunset. That should be more than enough time for an attempt. If any of you manage to touch me in that time period, I'll take you guys out to dinner in the place of your choice. However it must be you guys attempting to touch me, There is one more thing though..." Kirihashi explained before closing his eyes. He pulled out several small collars, children sized ones. Each had a seal transcribed upon it. This seal functioned as a training device. When put on a person, it slowly fed off their natural chakra reserves, though not enough to deplete them. It's function was to add fortify the body by enhancing it's weight. Upon it being placed, the host of the collar would feel as if their body was a hundred kilos heavier. This is because it is. It's a strength training tool, designed to quickly increase the muscle of the individual wearing it. As he pulled the three collars out, another item popped out. This time it was a flash bomb, which is why kirihashi closed his eyes. "It's go time," he said as the bomb went off about a foot below his face. Moving quickly by using the body flicker again, he tossed one of the three collars in a way it bounced off a wall to snap around Kagami's neck, while the other two he slapped it onto the back of their necks. He originally had these things gender coded, but a mistaken throw had caused Kagami to get the pink collar while Yukirei and Hayasa got the blue ones. But he didn't have time to get these switched around. He cleared the room before the light faded, running out before waiting at a pillar facing the front entrance. "Your time begins now" Proving his lethal reflexes were as intact as they had always been, Kagami brought his arms up to shield his face from the blinding flash. A sudden collar scraped his arms, falling to the floor beneath his feet. As the light cleared, he noticed the collars wrapped around his comrades, to which he reached to collect his own, and proceeded into neatly placing it around his neck afterwards, ignoring the fact that it had been colored differently from the one's his peers possessed. Kagami turned, looking towards his newly appointed teammates. He reached into his back pocket, drawing his handy kunai knife, before squatting down in front of them. He then proceeded to draw a diagram, carving it into the wooden flooring. As simple as a motion as this may had been, the additional weight took immediate toll on Kagami. He gritted his teeth as he continued his drawing. "Alright, listen up. Sensei has given us our very first mission as a team. Please keep all emotions, as well as any opinions you have of me to the side... this is strictly business, and it always will be." Kagami began, peering up towards his still standing teammates. He motioned his kunai lower, constructing a blueprint of the room they had been in. "Sensei exited from virtually the only exit in this room." Kagami continued, pausing to point towards the only doorway. "As evident by the sudden pause of foot steps outside, he is most likely preparing a trap. It'd do us no good if we gave chase to him. We'd be doing exactly what he wants." Kagami paused again, looking towards his comrades. Before continuing, he asked for their input. Trying to adjust to the weight of the collar, Yukirei shrugged her shoulders a bit. The collar felt like a fully grown tiger was wrapped around her neck. As she sat still, she let her body recognize the weight gain, letting her body adjust. As she finished listening to what Kagami said, she figured she'd put her own input. "You're right, Kagami. He's probably got the hallway trapped, and with these collars on our necks, we wouldn't have the reflexes to counter against them. One thing I could do is ice down the hallway. Instead of running through the building, we'll slide through, helping counter our weight issue. More importantly, it should freeze over any traps he might have in place. It's not much of a plan, but it's better than nothing. What about you, Hayasa? Do you have any ideas?" Slowly, Yukirei stood herself up, still trying to get used to the hundred kilos currently snapped to her neck. Ice release? Kagami thought to himself, closing her eyes to allow for a smoother, more cut clear analysis. Ice Release... of course. The secretive kekkei genkai of the Yuki Clan... But how-now's not the time... I see.. '' Kagami rose to his feet, the weight of the collar forcing such scarce movement to be inevitable. The kunai knife he had held in his hand suddenly found itself imbued with chakra, and pierced straight through the wall as Kagami threw it. He had thrown the kunai through the wall for two reasons; to allow them to see the hallway without actually stepping foot within it, and more importantly, through careful analysis, it was where the sudden halt of sound had come from, and was possibly where Kirihashi had stopped to wait for them. Had Kirihashi, or a trap been in the direction, they would find themselves in desperate need of movement, as the kunai would have been headed for them. With the snap of the collar on his neck, Hayasa immediately fell down to one knee. As a person bent on speed, he attempted to keep himself as light as possible at all times in order to maximize his quickness and his chakra reserves. With the collar though, it felt like he had the whole team on his back, including his sensei, something that threatened to crush him. However, he took a few breaths, allowing himself to become steady under the added pressure. In order to alleviate some of the pressure, he activated his personal KG for the first time, causing his functions to speed up, including his brain processes as well as the amount of nutrients that was delivered to his muscles. With it activated, he was capable of standing up once more, using his KG to increase his speed back to normal despite the hundred kilos strapped to his neck. "Hmmm.....," Hayasa thought as he pondered Yukirei's question. "I'm not sure my bloodline limit will help much," he stated out loud, "As I've only tapped into the physical boost it provides...wait, let me try something," Hayasa walked over to where Yukirei and Kagami stood. Pressing his hand on Yukirei's forehead and the other on Kagami's, Hayasa began to focus. Drawing on his ability to speed himself up and slow himself down, Hay began to pull that through his arm, teasing it out slowly from his chakra signature. Once it had built up sufficiently in each arm, he pushed the chakra from his arm to his hand and sent it through via chakra flow. "I don't if it will help, but that should up your natural speed significantly to the point of countering the collar's weight. Mind you, I don't know how the boost will last, so we best act quickly," Hayasa said as he removed his hands. As Hayasa drew his hand towards Kagami's forehead, he slapped it away, an expression of disgust overtaking his face. He glared at his comrade, who had meant no harm, seeking to provide for his teammates in any way possible, whether or not it would be of great use, of which, in reality, it would have come in hand rather intimately. "What do you think your doing?" Kagami questioned. "This is our ''first mission together... and your already... cheating?" Kagami turned around, the weight of the collar beginning to take it's toll on his body. Having rejected Hayasa's attempt at Chakra Transfer, Kagami took on the course of the residual effect of the collar. These bloodline limit possessors... Kagami thought to himself. They rely on nothing more than the tools they were bestowed with, they no nothing of hard work.. "Kagami, one of these days you're going to have to realize that the missions we'll face will be nothing compared to this. Imagine if this were an actual scenario where death was more than likely. Would you still consider it cheating? You're looking at the trees but you're not even focusing on the whole forest. Regardless, this is not the time to bicker. We need a strategy. We need to catch him off guard somehow. Odds are he won't be in the hallway; It's far too obvious and he'd know it. He'll either be outside of the building or awaiting us elsewhere within the building." Yukirei began thinking of many different strategies, but without a clear picture of exactly where Kirihashi would be hiding, she couldn't think of one that would help benefit them. Kagami remained silent. Any further response would have led to an argument, and at this time around, it surely wouldn't get them anywhere. He looked up towards the ceiling, realizing they had been on the highest floor of the building. "Well then. I suppose there is one way one getting out of here without stepping foot in that hallway.." He announced, weaving together a pair of hand signs, the rate of which, may have been quite astonishing, as by law, he technically was of genin level. Halting at the tiger seal, he pressed his index fingers between his eyes, and toward the tip of his nose. His eyes widened, and his cheeks absorbed chakra, forcing them to puff out as if he were trying to swallow. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A large blast of fire elemental energy surfaced from his mouth, crashing with the material composing the ceiling. The technique proved it's worth, effortlessly drilling a sizable hole within the ceiling, large enough for all of them to get out at once. Mustering a great deal of strength, Kagami leaped upward, appearing on the roof of the building. "Cheating?" Hayasa repeated, stung by the insult that using his KG was cheating. "If we plan on passing this test, we need to use everything at our disposal," Hayasa snapped. "That includes bloodline limits among other things. If you want to be that boneheaded guy with an inferiority complex be my guest, but I plan on passing this test. I didn't come here to remain a joke," Hayasa said, his mind drifting back to his orphan days. Upon the hole being opened, Hayasa stepped through before jumping upwards. "Now where did that little speedy sensei go..." Hayasa thought. "Hayasa, please don't pick a fight with the teammates. The best thing to do is not let your goal cloud your judgements. We all have to work together as a team. Alright, moving on up. Kagami, you might not like this too much, but just bear with me." Placing her hand on Kagami's shoulder, she grabbed Kagami's left hand and formed one half of the Ram seal with his hand and the other half with her right hand. "Wonder why I know how to do this... Hm." As she focused her energy, she jumped them up towards the top of the building. "Alright, now let's find the sensei. But be careful, he could be watching us." Gripping his kunai, Kagami triggered the Manji Formation. "As teammates we must take one another's backs! Stay alert..! Sensei could be anywhere at this point..!" "On it," Hayasa responded, his gaze sweeping across the area. With nothing registering to his eyesight, lightning crackled in his fingertips, his apprehension growing. "Just where did he go?" Hayasa thought, cursing himself for not focusing more on sensory perception studies. "Hmmm...." Kirihashi thought, "They came out on the roof instead of the ground floor. Must have thought I'd laid a trap or something. Probably would have, but the Raikage got mad at me last time i set up a trap in the village itself... My jaw still hurts from that..." "Better point out that i'm down here," He said as he pulled another kunai, before tagging it with a piece of paper that said down. Then he threw it, letting his genin know that they kinda went the wrong way. Noticing the kunai from the corner of his eye, Kagami hurled his own kunai in the same direction, resulting in a clash of yellow sparks. "He's over there!" Kagami declared. He ran forward, spotting Kirihashi from atop the roof top. He then turned towards his teammates. "Quickly now, before he gets away! Haya, I need you to utilize your speed to engage him in a frontal attack. I'll flank him from behind with ninjutsu. Yuki, get down there and ice the floor!" Kagami suddenly grunted in pain, realizing the pain of his weighted collar. It was a cruel trick, for a man to have weakened his opponents despite holding a clear cut advantage. However, believing it to have been for their own benefit, Kagami took to a full out shinobi dash, his sandals clacking against the tiles of the rooftop as he eyed Kirihashi from above. "On it!" Jumping down below, Yukirei coated the floor with ice just before her landing, using the momentum of her landing to push herself forward, skating towards Kirihashi while continuing to coat the floor with ice. Pulling her two fans from her belt, she skated through the hallways, making her way towards Kirihashi. But she didn't want to make it seem obvious, so she had an idea she was going to put to use for when she made contact. Until then, she continued pushing forward, using the momentum of her movements to let her fluidly skate through the halls as she made her way towards the sensei.